Happy ending
by Outlawqueenlover
Summary: Following the last episode of season 4a. A year later Robin comes back to town, but can't remember anyting. What will happen? Will he get his memory back? How will Regina react? And what huge Thing will change his life forever? End game Outlawqueen
1. 1 year and 4 months

**Hey Guys! This story contains spoilers from season 4 mid finale, so if you have not watched DO NOT READ! unless you want spoilers...**

**Basically, I am so sad over the ending, And i am trying to come up with something to mend my wounds, and I thought I'd share it with you :D**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**one year and 4 months ago:**

_She was trying not to break down as he sighed and turned around. Her heart had never hurted so much. She knew this was the end and she wanted to stop him, wanted to keep him here, to be selfish. But she couldn't. She wasn't that person anymore and she had to let him go. He had to be with his son Roland and his wife. And she had to be the hero. Agian._

_She was confused When Robin suddenly stopped in his tracks. And only a second later his lips was on hers in a tender and desperate kiss. Their last kiss and she knew it. When he broke their kiss again he putted his forehead on hers. She could see the pain in his expression, she could feel how tightly he was holding her, like he was trying to capture her, memorize her. And for some reason it made this a little easier. It really shouldn't ease her heart that he was hurting as much as she was, but it did. Cause it meant she meant something._

_Robin took a deep breath before he parted from her, their hands holding until the moment he had crossed the townline. He couldn't see her anymore, he kept searching for her, praying that in some way, he would find her. He would hold her again, he wouldn't have to leave her. The woman he loved, but storybrooke was gone. She was gone._

_Regina stood there for a while her hand still in the air. She could see him, see them. But he looked right through her like Henry had all that time ago. And it hurt, it hurt that no matter how much she tried he'd never see her again. Not without her leaving storybroke herself and she couldn't do that. Couldn't leave Henry and everyone else behind. She belonged here, with all the people who she had hated all her life, but now was her family, even the annoying dwarfs who she sometimes considered going all evil queen on, was her family. And nothing could change that._

_She watched as Robin turned around taking his son in one arm and Marian in the other. And even it this was the most horrible thing she had ever had to watch. Somewhere inside of her she was happy that at least he'd have his family. He might be in love with her, but he'd move on. He'd start loving Marian and they'd be happy and that was all she wanted for him. And maybe just maybe, she'd find happiness too._

_After a little while she took up the piece of paper with her and Robin on it. She smiled slightly before ripping it. She had to forget him, had to move on and she knew even small things like this would keep her unhappy._

_As she walked towards the car she let go of the paper and with it her past. She'd never be able to let go of her love towards him, but she'd have to let go of the past if she wanted a future._

**Present time: **

Regina smashed the alarm with a big sigh. She was way too tired for this. Maybe she shouldn't have gone to that bar with Emma and Ruby anyways. She should have stayed home, said no to their pleading and definitely not have let herself be talked into it by Henry. "_Mom you know how much it means to me that you and Emma spend time together. And it'll be fun. We will be fine for one night at Snow's and we will stay there for a few days so you can relax okay?" _He had said. And he was right, and if they had been in another universe and the sun had shined a little brighter this morning, she might even have admitted it too. She had been so stressed out lately. Had so much to do and she had enjoyed a little time off. She had fun with them. And sometimes having a little fun didn't harm. She hadn't had much time to have fun in forever.

After 5 more minutes of enjoying the warmth of the bed, she got up and took a quick shower. Throwing her hair in a towel. It was 8 in the morning and she absolutely hated that she had said yes to becoming mayor again at this hour in the morning. This might not have been her curse, but it was her town and she had created it. Created every building, every personality and she'd rather die than watch Snow fail her job.

When she heard a knock on the door she threw a dress over her head covering her bare body. She ran down the stairs and opened the door.

"Little John," She greeted with a smile stepping aside so the man could come in. He nodded and walked in like he was used to. "What can i do for you at this early hour my friend?" Regina asked walking into the kitchen starting the coffee machine.

"Nothing special, I just wanted to see how you were doing, haven't heard from you in a few days," He said walking into the kitchen too. Regina laughed. She loved how good friends her and little John had become in the last year. At first it was a good way for her to always have a little piece of Robin near her, but now she just enjoyed his company. And he hers.

"Oh well I am doing fine, a little bit of a hangover, you?" She asked and poured some coffee up in two cups, giving one of them to him.

"Mm, heard you were at the bar last night. How did that go? And I'm doing fine. The men and I found a clue," He said. Regina listened closely at mention of a clue. "I was helping Belle out with something and I found some kind of box thing. It was round and had some sort of start on it. I don't know if it had anything to do with the writer of your book, but it is for sure magical," He said.

"Hmm. I'll look up on that when I am off from work. And the bar thing. Went better than i expected. Thought I must warn you drinking with a werewolf... very bad idea." she joked lighting the mood a little.

"Could imagine that." He said. "I was actually wondering what you are doing later? the men and I are having a small get together at camp and we'd love for you to join." He said. "You don't have to drink if you are not up for a second round," He teased with a wink that made her chuckle.

"I'd love to," She said with a smile and took a sip of her coffee.

The rest of the day went by slowly. It felt like the hours were taking twice the time to go. And the paperwork kept coming in. And it was ridiculous what people were complaining about. Wanting hotter water, bigger supermarkets or cheaper prices at granny's witch Regina could do nothing about. She had already spent hours trying to come up with a good budget that kept them from more taxes and would still let the town be as good as it was.

Finally when the clock reached 8:00 pm. Regina left the office, she hurried home and hoped she'd have time enough to take a nice bath before she had to go to the merry men camp. But at the time she reached her house it was 8:45 pm.  
_damn traffic and damn stupid people blocking the road. _She murmured to herself as she changed into something nicer. She was wearing a red dress that clutched to her body. And over it a black long cardigan, cause even though they were in the summer time it was cold outside at night and she couldn't afford to become sick now. She had too much work and Henry had a big soccer balls game coming up that she didn't want to miss for the world. She had been so proud when he had told her he wanted to start going to a sport. Those things had never interested him, but it seemed he was having fun and she liked to think he had just a bit of normality in his life. Apart from having two mothers with magic and a grandmother WHO are Snow White herself.

"Regina come to the diner it's very important," Emma said as soon as Regina picked up.

"Okay, I'll be there in a moment," she said and hung up. She did not have time for this at all. But she knew that Emma wouldn't call her and demand something like that unless it was important, and it could be about Henry or magic or the town and she needed to do this. She'd just have to be a little late for the get together.

"Hallo Little John?" Regina said as she called him up trying to concentrate on the road in front of her.

"Regina hey, when are you coming?" John asked. She could hear some music in the background and people talking and laughing having all the fun she desperately wanted to have too.

"Emma just called, I need to go to the dinner, it is important. I'll call you as soon as I am on my way okay?" She said as she parked the car in front of Granny's.

"Sure, I'll see you later. Hope everything is okay," He was sounding a bit concerned.

"I'm sure it is, I'll call you," She said and hung up while entering the dinner with a little smile that faded as soon as she caught the tension in the atmosphere. She looked around quickly finding Emma's worried eyes.

"What's wrong? Are they alright? Did something happen?" Regina asked so fast that her mouth went dry and her nerves started to bubble up. Had she been a bad mother? She shouldn't have gone out drinking. Shouldn't have listened to Henry.

"You should probably see for yourself," Emma said. And started walking towards the hall to the apartments. Regina followed her without hesitating.

When they got out to the hallway Regina gasped. In front of her was Robin Hood, the man she had said goodbye to, the man she had been hurting over so many times. He was sitting on a chair holding an ice pack to his face. Regina didn't know how to react. It wasn't possible for him to be there. He couldn't come back once leaving the town.

"Robin…" Regina whispered not sure if to believe this or not. Robin looked up at her and her heart sank in her chest, she could see he was confused. He looked terrible. Defeated, sad, tired and pretty beat up. "What happened?" She asked looking at Emma now.

"He came into the dinner. He doesn't remember coming here, or leaving either. The only thing he remember is that he lived in California with his wife and son," Emma said. And Regina nodded. Of course he didn't remember, that was what the curse did. Why did she even think so in the first place? 

* * *

**Please let me know what you think! I will continue the story if you Guys wish for me to do so, so please let me know what you think in a reveiw.**

**Anyways thanks for reading! **


	2. Reign

**I can't believe all the support this story has gotten! You Guys deffinetly made me want to continue. So here we go: Chapter 2. **

* * *

"Hey my name is Regina Mills, I am the mayor of this town," Regina said as she kneeled down to be eye to eye to Robin. This was weird, it felt wrong to be so formal towards a man that she loved so much, that she had been hurt so much by and who would always hold her heart. _Her soulmate._

"My name is Robin Hood," Robin said and looked surprised when Regina didn't comment on the fact that he was named after a disney character. Regina searched for any sign of the man she knew, but she couldn't find any. He looked utterly confused and did not recognize even the slightest.

"Robin can you tell me the last thing you remember?" She asked with a little smile trying to encourage him. She needed to know how he had done the impossible. And why he had done it.

"Well I live with my wife and my son. And I don't remember, but I do remember it felt like I was missing something. Someone, I'm not sure, and one moment I'm saying goodnight to them. And the next I'm in a car and my head is hurting, so I walked in here… And people start asking how I'm back. And what for and if the queen knows of my presence? And I don't understand any of it. And I need to get back to my family," He said so quickly Regina was having a hard time catching up. One thing she did understand was that he was planning to leave agian and it made her heart break into a million pieces again. She nodded.

"It might be a little late for you to go home now, but you can stay here until morning and I'll help you find a way to get back to your family," She said and stood up again. One thing was for sure this was hurting her, but she could not be selfish, not when she had done so much already for him to be happy.

"Thank you Regina," He said and smiled sadly. She could sense there was more going on then he was letting on. And as she was about to ask she heard a baby cry and instently she turned around.

"Regina she won't stop crying, I thinks she feeling fuzzy." Snow said and handed Regina her her baby girl. Regina smiled at her baby when she stopped crying feeling her mothers touch.

"Seems all the medicine she needs is her mother," Snow said with a smile. And Regina smiled down at her baby girl too. She had her father's blue eyes and his nose. But the rest was like seeing Regina.

"Hey princess. Are you getting sick?" She said nuzzling her nose with her baby girl. She didn't seem sick at all, she was probably just sad because she hadn't seen her mother in a few days and had missed her. And Regina had missed her too. "It seems you are better now," She said and winked at Snow.

"This is your baby girl? what's her name?" She heard Robin's voice behind her. She closed her eyes for a second. If he only knew, it was his girl too. But she couldn't tell him that, he didn't remember her and would think she was crazy if she told him that they had baby together.

"Yes. Reign," Regina said and turned around to face him. He smiled and nodded. "Her father's name is with an R, so I thought I'd give her an R too," Regina added and kissed Reigns forehead. Reign stretched her hand out signing that she wanted to hold her mothers hand. So Regina gave her one of her fingers on her free hand to hold onto.

"Sweet. My son is with an R too. Roland is his name. How old is this beauty?" Robin asked. And for some reason it warmed her Heart that they got along so well even though he didn't remember her, it felt so natural, like it always did with Robin.

"6 months old," Regina said and sighed. She was growing way to fast and before she knew it she'd be going to middle school like Henry where. And she didn't even want to think about what Henry would be doing when Reign went to middle school. "Do you want to hold her?" She asked him. She knew she was playing dangerous, making the pain worse for herself, but she just wanted to see him hold their baby girl just once.

"I'd love too," Robin said. Regina nodded and slowly and carefully handed Reign to Robin. Robin smiled brightly at their baby. And it warmed her heart watching the scene in front of her. He might not remember her, or that this was his girl. But it seemed like they fitted so perfectly together, and for just one moment Regina felt like that perfect family she had always wanted to have with Robin.

"Hey Reign," Robin said with a big smile, before making all sorts of faces that made Reign chuckle lightly. "You look very much like your mother," He commented looking up at Regina and then returning his attention to Reign. Regina couldn't help it from smiling at this. She was pretending everything was fine, her mind tricking her. And she was almost forgetting that he didn't remember her until he added: "Your father is a very lucky man," And Regina's smile faded realizing he in fact didn't even know he had anything to be lucky over. He didn't even remember that Reign's mother was her. And as if on cue Reign started crying.

"We should probably get you to bed sweetheart," Regina said as she lifted her daughter from Robin's arms. Reign kept on crying until Regina started rocking her in a soothing way. Making her fall asleep in Regina's arms.

"Snow would you mind making her ready to leave?" She asked her once stepdaughter. Snow nodded and Regina carefully handed her Reign so not to wake her.

"Mr. Hood, if you need anything this is my number and you'll call me. Otherwise I will come here tomorrow morning and we will find a way to get you back," She said with a smile and was about to leave, but something was stopping her. Something was holding her back.

"Unless you want to come to a late dinner? My son is staying with his other mother and Reign is asleep and I am terribly bad at eating alone," She said. Robin looked slightly taken aback by her invitation. After all she was inviting a stranger into her house. And she was, truly, but he didn't feel like a stranger to her.

"I'd love to, thank you," Robin said and stood up. "Thank you for the help miss Swan," He said and gave the ice package to Emma.

"You are very welcome," Emma said and smiled at Regina. "I'll send Henry to your place after school tomorrow. Do you have his backpack or has he taken it with him?" Emma asked.

"I'll come by tomorrow morning with it," She said with a smile before saying her goodbyes walking out to her car with Robin right behind her. Before she reached the car her phone started ringing. And her caller ID said: Little John.

"Little John. I am so sorry, I totally forgot about the get together. Something has come up, can I call you tomorrow? I'll explain everything," she said feeling a bit guilty she hadn't called him.

"Are you okay Regina? You sound a little off? Has something happened? Is something wrong with Reign or Henry?" He asked worried. Making Regina smile.

"we are fine John, really. I _will _call you first thing tomorrow I promise," she said before hanging up. And turning to Robin.

"Reign's father?" Robin tried. Regina laughed loudly at the irony in it. But of course Robin didn't understand why.

"Definitely not. He is a friend of mine." She said and sat down in the car. On the back seat where Reign already fastened in her baby stool. Robin sat down beside her in the car. And again for a short moment she felt the brief feeling of being a family again. 

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Please let me know what you think and wheter you like where I am going or not :D **


	3. Magic is real

**Thank you so much for the constant support! Inspires me to continue the story.**

**Well here is chapter 3!**

**ENJOY MY LOVELY OUTLAWQUEEN SHIPPERS :D **

* * *

"Is she down for the night?" Robin asked as Regina walked into the kitchen. She nodded and looked to the lasagna. He had made the kitchen table ready just the way he used to do and it made her sad. He was still doings things like he always did, but he wasn't himself. Couldn't remember her or his own past. And when she came to think of it, it was weird. Leaving shouldn't make him forget like that. It did with the first curse, but not the second. "Regina?" Robin asked when he noticed she was staring at the table.

"Yes, and I am quite sure she will sleep through night," Regina said and took a deep breath and let it out more loudly than she wanted it to be.

"Can I ask you something?" Robin asked sitting down on the side he always used to sit at, and he sat down as if it was the most natural thing in the world. "Why does people here know me?" He asked.

"And what makes you think I know the answer to that?" She asked and sat down oppisite him. She was trying to aviod this conversation, she hadn't come up with a good lie and she couldn't come up with one in this short matter of seconds. So she hoped that answer would be enough.

"Emma called you for a reason didn't she?" Robin asked. He was on to something and Regina could see in his eyes he knew that himself.

"I am the mayor of this town, if anyone comes to town or is harmed in our small town, I will be the first to know." Regina tried. It was a lame excuse that would have made the old Robin laugh.

"That's not why she called you. Is it?" He asked, she could hear in his voice he was not buying it for a second and she needed an escape way. "I heard you say my name before I had even said it. You know me don't you? Just like everyone else in this town seems to do. Did i live here as a child?" He asked. Could she lie to him? Come up with some story? Wouldn't it be weird for her to remember him if they are about the same age? She wouldn't.

"No you didn't, not here," She said with a sigh and got up to take the lasagna out of the oven. And putted it on the stove so it could cool down. And when she turned around Robin was standing right in front of her one hand on each side of stove, capturing her. Her mouth went dry and her heartbeat raised. She hadn't been so close to him in so long and it felt so good to be so close to him, but at the same time it hurted so much. She couldn't kiss him, hug him, touch him.

"Then Regina please tell me, I am going crazy. I cannot remember anything except where i live and who my family is. I have 1 and a half year worth of memory, and I don't know where the rest is." He said and looked at her with pleading eyes. "And i know that you know something. From the way you reacted when you came into the kitchen and when you saw me for the first time and the fact that you trust a complete stranger." He pointed out, trying to convince her.

"You wouldn't believe me if I tried," She said and picked the lasagna up moving away from his hold and putting it on the table. Robin sighed and sat down.

"Try me," He said. Regina shook her head. This was a very bad idea, he wouldn't believe her. He would think she was crazy. "Please," he added. And with a sigh she took a deep breath.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," She said. "Short story or long story?" she asked.

"Short, then long," He said. "And please tell me the real story" he added. Regina would, but she also knew that he wouldn't believe one word of what she said.

"Short story. You cheated on your wife with me and left town because she was dying and you needed to save her." Robin's eyes widened.

"I cheated on Marian, why?" He asked confused.

"Well this will sound crazy and you probably won't believe me, but here we go," She said. "We are not from here. We are from a fairytale land. The stories you have heard are kind of true, at least the characters within. You are in fact the famous prince of thieves Robin Hood." Regin said. Robin looked at her in disbelief and confusion.

"And who are you supposed to be?" He asked. He didn't sound like he believed her, but he didn't make her sound crazy either.

"I'll come to that part," she said. "Well anyway, you were in fact married to Marian. And you were happy, but she died shortly after she gave birth to Roland, even though you tried everything to save her," Regina said.

"But she's not dead? I know for sure," Robin said with his eyebrows raised in confusion.

"You should really let me finish this story," she sighed.

"Well for some reason you and your merry men escaped my curse that took us here to storybrooke. But some very screwed up things and a whole other story happened here so we had to go back to fairytale land. And that is where i meet you. You saved Snow White and I from getting killed by a flying monkey. The wicked witch doing, my sister too. Anyways, i returned the favour by saving little Roland later that day. And you being noble helped me break into my own castle. And after that I tried to scare you away, but you were too stubborn. And I hated you, you made me feel better and I hated that. I wanted to feel pain. I had lost my son and i deserved it. But to save the wicked witch we had to go back here and this time you came with us. We lost out memory of the year in the enchanted forest. And when we meet you helped me find clues to who the wicked witch was. And we started flirting, and I kissed you, and we started… Dating. And then I broke the curse and we got our memory back, but we continued our relationship. And you got my heart back after losing it. And for a very very short moment we were happy. Until Emma went throught the time portal and took your wife with her, and that's where you broke up with me. Said you had to keep your promise, it was the right thing to do. And the Snow queen froze Marian, so you asked for my help. And I helped you save her. But she was still frozen and you couldn't unfreeze her cause you were in love with me. And so one day you kissed me and we kind of were together. And the Snow queen was defeated and we unfroze Marian. And you told me that you choose me. But then Marian froze agian, the curse hadn't left. And the only way to save her was if she left the town. But the only problem is that when you leave you can't come back. And you left with her and your son…" She said. "That's why it makes no sense that you are here." She said catching her breath.

She realized how messed up it all sounded and what was even more crazy was that all of that had happened in two years.

"You are telling me that magic, fairytales, time portals and wicked witches are real?" he asked in disbelief. And Regina chuckled ironically. She was Henry trying to make everyone believe right now.

"That is why I told you, you wouldn't believe me," She said and stood up walking over to the kitchen. A small inch of her had hoped he would remember if she told him the story. That he'd get even a small flashback.

"I think I just need a little convincing," He tried, Regina turned around to look at him. He was serious. He wasn't running screaming away? Why?

"Easy task," She said and pointed at the lasagna making it fly around in the room with ease. Robin stared at it with his jaw open. Blinking a few times.

"How?" He asked and looked at her in confusion and amazement. "You have magic. Who are you?" He asked. She knew he was referring to the enchanted forest.

"I was the evil queen," She said and watched as Robin's eyes widened. "But Henry my son, he changed me," she added to assure him she was not dangerous.

"Wait a second. If we were together before. Does that make me… Reigns…" He stopped.

"Yes. You are Reigns father," She said and waited for a reaction. But he was frozen. She could understand why. This was way too much to process at once. And she would understand if he didn't believe her.

"I'm sorry that I can't remember you Regina," He said. And Regina huffed, even when he wasn't himself he was being damn noble. "How can I get my memory back," He asked.

"The only way I can think of is…" She stopped and looked up at him again. "True love's kiss," she said.

"So if I kiss you I will remember?" He asked standing up. Regina putted up a hand to stop him.

"As much as I would enjoy that…" She said her heart aching for a kiss from him. "No. In order for it to work both parts has to love each other," She said. Robin nodded.

"So I'll simply have to fall in love with you?" He asked. _Simply, _the word made her want to cry out in happiness, he thought it was simple and easy to fall in love with her. That alone made her heart flutter, but the fact that he was going to. The thought of his lips on hers already warmed her.

"I guess so," She said with a smile before sitting down and Robin doing the same. Both of them starting to eat the lasagna, that had gotten somewhat cold.

* * *

"So you are not going to run away from town as soon as you get out of here?" Regina asked when they had finished eating dinner.

"If what you are saying is the truth I cannot run away from my daughter, I know that the guy you remember left you. And I'm finding him to be very unworthy of your love, but I want to be in our child's life if it's the truth the only to find out is if i stay here," He said determined. Regina smiled, she loved the fact that he wanted to be in Reigns life. And she would want nothing more than that.

"Thank you," She said and continued when Robin looked confused at her. "For giving me chance, even though this sounds crazy, and for wanting to be in Reigns life. And I know you don't know me, but you being here. I have imagined that ever since you let go of my hand by the timeline." She said and felt a pang of tears starting to pressure her. But she didn't want to look week. Not in front of him and least of all when he didn't know her.

"Are you alright?" He asked when Regina got up and opened the little window in the kitchen. She needed some air. Needed an excuse to turn her bag to him so he wouldn't see the tears in her eyes. She was sad and happy and confused all at once, and she had been holding it in until now. "Regina?" He asked and walked over to her.

"I'm fine," She said when she felt his presence close to her again. And before she knew it she was being turned around carefully. "I just missed you so much," She said and practically threw herself in his arms. At first he was taken aback by her sudden movement, but not long after he held her tightly. And she stood in his arms for long moments enjoying being in his arms and enjoying his smell. Before she pulled out with a sigh.

"I'm sorry, that's probably not the best way to make you fall in love with me again," She said and laughed nervously. But Robin just cupped her cheeks.

"Regina I might not know you, but at least now I know how true your feelings are," He said and looked her in the eyes. and she could have sworn she saw a glint of something. Her Robin. But it was gone just as fast. And she pulled away taking a deep breath. "I should probably get some sleep," She said, Robin nodded getting the message right away.

"I'll see you tomorrow, right?" Regina asked as Robin walked out the door.

"Yes, first things in the morning," He said with a smile before starting to walk down the streets. She closed the door quietly and leaned her body on it trying to process everything that had just happened, everything she had dreamed off in so long. 

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Please let me know if you did in a review :D  
**


	4. A memory

**Hey Guys! Here is chapter 4! Enjoy :D **

* * *

The next morning Regina woke up by the sound of the door bell ringing. So without thinking further about it she got up, her eyes still heavy.

"Robin," She said in surprise her voice hoarse from sleep. Robin smiled and held up to bags of granny break feest. And Regina's heart fluttered with love. And she couldn't stop the smiling from creeping up on her face. Even when he didn't know himself he was being hopelessly romantic.

"Please do come in," She said and stepped away so he could come in. When he got in he went straight to the kitchen. "Do you mind if I go change?" She yelled from the stairs.

"No, go ahead!" He yelled back and she could hear he was making the table ready. She hurried into her room and changed her clothing. She wore a black dress with stockings under and a dark grey cardigan over it. When she finished changing she went into Reigns room smiling when she found her babygirl already awake staring at the small glass animals hanging from the sealing.

"Hey sweetheart," Regina said and lifted her up giving her kiss on the nose. "You slept well last night ha?" Regina said and changed her position so she was carrying her with one arm. "Should we go see your father? He brought us breakfast this morning," She said with a baby voice. Before she went down to the kitchen.

When she walked into the kitchen Robin had already made everything ready and somehow managed to find the baby stool.

"Good morning," He said with a smile looking at Reign. Regina could clearly see Robin wanted to reach out and hold her, but hesitated.

"Robin I know you don't remember, but that doesn't make her any less your daughter," She assured him while carefully handing Reign too Robin.

"Hey beautiful," Robin said and looked at her his eyes filled with all kinds of emotions. "I am so excited to get to know you better," He said nuzzling his nose with hers. "And your mother," He added and smiled towards Regina who only returned the smile and kept staring at the scene in front her. Was it even possible to feel so loved by someone who didn't even remember her?

"Are you hungry my love?" Robin asked Reign placing her carefully in the babystool. Making Regina laugh.

"That is one thing she got from me," She said. "She got your stubbornness, that's for sure," She added making Robin's smile grow.

"I was stubborn?" He asked curious.

"You were a thief trying to get into bed with a queen, and not just any queen, but the evil queen, you'd have to be a little stubborn for that," She teased. The old Robin would have laughed loudly, but this Robin only smiled. And Regina got it, he didn't find it funny. Of corse he couldn't remember any of it.

"It must have worked." He said. And for some reason it sounded more like a question then a statement.

"Obviously," Regia said pointing towards Reign with a smirk.

"So we have only know each other for one and a half year?" He asked couruis.

"Oh no. We have a whole year of pissing each other off before that. The missing year we call it. And let's just say a stubborn queen and a stubborn _but_ noble thief can really make some trouble," She said with a wink.

"Well I am excited to remember that," He said taking a bite of his bacon. Regina nodded. He didn't even know how excited she was for that too. "Do you have any plans for the day?" he asked. "I was hoping you'd show me around," He said. But before she could answer her phone rang.

"Little John. I'm sorry I didn't call you. I got distracted. Again… I'll come by the camp and explain everything in a few hours okay?" She said. She couldn't tell him over the phone.

"Sure. Regina are you sure nothings wrong? You are making me nervous. You know you can talk to me and the men" He said.

"I know, but nothings wrong. I assure you, everything is fine. You'll understand when I come," She said. She knew how delighted John would be when he found out his best friend had found a way back.

"Okay. I'll see you later than. Take care," he said.

"Yes I'll see you and you too," She said and hung up. Looking up at Robin who looked at her with curious eyes.

"Sure there is nothing going on between you and this little John person?" He asked feeding Reign while making faces to her.

"I'm sure. Little John is actually your best friend," She said. "Or at least before you know…" She added and Robin nodded.

"Well he seems like a good guy, if he is taken such good care of you guys," Robin said returned his attention to Regina with a smile.

"And I'd love to show you around, but I have to get Henry his backpack and I have to get some mayor work done, but after that I'd love too," she said.

"Anything I can do to help you?" He asked. "I'd love to keep you company," He said with a smile.

"Ehm actually, if you wouldn't mind going to granny's with Henry's backpack. And drop Reign off at granny's too. She has a playdate with Neal, Snow's son." She said getting up taking their plates and putting it in the dishwasher. "That way I can get the work done I time," She said.

"Sure I'd love too," He said. "Regina I was actually going to ask you about something." He said. "I had a dream, it was very blurry and I don't remember much. But I think you were there. You just looked different. Your hair was way longer and you were wearing something different. I'm having a hard time remember what it was about, but I think I was shooting an arrow at you. And there was a door and it blew up. And I think you were angry," He said and Regina's heart skipped a beat. He had a memory.

"I was wearing a pair of jeans and a black jacket. And my hair was half up, half down, wasn't it?" She asked and Robin looked surprised at her.

"How did you know?" He asked. And Regina was relieved that she had been right. It meant he had a memory, maybe not a good one, but it was a start.

"It is not a dream Robin. It happened," she said.

"I shot an arrow at you?" He asked confused, she could understand why it was confusing him. She would have been too.

"Yes. But you did it to save me, the door you were hitting would blow up when it was touched and you tried to warn me. But i was a bit stubborn too, so you had to stop me." she admitted. If he had his memories she would never have admitted he was right to do what he did. But this Robin didn't know and he was confused.

"We really had a complicated reltionship, didn't we?" He asked.

"More than you imagine," Robin looked down when she confirmed his suspicions. "But that didn't make it any less worth it," She added.

"I'm sure we had our share of fun." He said with a short smile and Regina smirked. If he only knew.

* * *

Ursula watched in her her small crystal globe. It was showing Regina and Robin in the kitchen and it made her scream out in anger. Throwing the papers and notes on the table away in anger.

"Seems the evil queen is better than you think she is," Cruella said walking into the room with a smirk.

"I will win this one," Ursula said. She couldn't let Robin win this. She needed to win and she needed to destroy the evil queen.

"You have already lost. He had a memory and he will get back to her," Cruella gloated. But Ursula just rolled her eyes.

"Guess I'll just have to distract him a little bit," She said with an evil laugh. "Make sure he doesn't remember in time," She added and pointed at the crystal globe working her magic.

* * *

**Thank you Guys for reading! Please let me know what you think! :D **


	5. Ruin things

**Hey Guys! Here is chapter 5! enjoy :D**

* * *

"So this is my office obviously," She said when Robin picked her up after getting directions to where it were.

"Nice, you really have style. I could see myself camp out in here," He said referring to how big and cozy it was.

"Mmm… Our first real date was actually right by that fireplace," She said pointing towards the sofa with a smile, but it faded when she realized that it was the same day everything got so messed up. The day Marian came back. "But enough of that, I'm sure it wasn't my office you wanted to see," She said walking out of the office Robin right behind her.

They spend an hour on the first places on the tour. She had showed him granny's explained that it was there they did almost everything, and explained that granny's was actually granny owning it. They had went down to the docks where they had had a "Pleasant" Run in to the pirate and Emma. As civil as her and Emma had gotten over the last few years she was never going to like her or admit that a part of her cared about her. And the pirate she just hated, found him so annoying that sometimes when people looked away she was considering roasting him. But of course she wouldn't do it, counted her lucky stars the mayor was better at holding herself back than the queen.

"Robin can I ask you something?" Regina asked as they made their way towards the merry mens camp.

"Sure," He said looking at her.

"Why did you believe me? This is all so crazy and I don't understand why you believe me. If it had been me I probably would have thought you lost your mind," She said.

"At first I thought that. When people said they knew me, I thought maybe they were mistaking me for someone else. Or maybe all the missing years in my life no one can explain was _here_. And when you walked in I could see the honesty in your eyes. You couldn't be lying, you looked so hurt when you looked at me and I knew that if anyone would tell me the truth it would be you." He said and sighed.

"So you believe me based on one look?" She asked in disbelief, either this Robin was very quick to act on gut feelings or he was holding something back.

"Actually I knew something was up when you invited me home. No one would trust a complete stranger a stranger who could have killed you and your daughter without a strugle," He said and before he could continue Regina cut him off.

"Nice to know," She groaned. But Robin just smirked before adding;

"Could have, not would have. But I said yes because I knew that you might be the only one who could tell me the story. And when I asked you and you denied it I was sure…" He said. "But when you started the story I have to admit I thought you were crazy, thought I had walked into a town full of crazy people,"

"Then why didn't you run?" She asked still not feeling like she had gotten the answer she wanted.

"I got this weird feeling, I still have it. Like there is something missing, but I don't what it is. It was the same feeling i had with my family. I know there is something that I should know, something important. Something I'm searching for, but my mind can't concur what. And yesterday I felt like it was closer. And when you used your magic I was sure. The answer is here somewhere and I just need to find it." He said taking a breath before adding: "That is why i believe you. It might not be much, it is based on a feeling, and for all i know you could very well be a crazy woman, but for some reason I trust you and believe you. And whenever you look at me I can see there is more to it than you are letting on. So many more more feelings."

"Whatever it is you did come here for, we will find it. And I will get your memorys back," She assured him as they walked into camp.

"Regina!" She heard John yell as she walked into camp. But he stopped dead in his tracks when he noticed Robin. "Robin?" He whispered in disbelief.

"Now before you get too over excited, Robin can't remember anything or anyone here. That's why I am showing him around," She said and John's eyes just widened.

"How is my little man. Roland?" He finally asked. "It's good to see you my friend," He added and Robin smiled or at least he put on a smile. Regina could feel how nervous he was.

"You know my son?" He asked. "And he's fine," He said with a nod.

"I'm glad," John said with an awkward smile,. "I'm glad to see you Robin and even if you don't have your memory back, I'm glad that you at least found your way here. " John said before returning his attention to Regina. " I'm glad that everything is fine. But we will talk later right?" He asked. Regina nodded with a reassuring smile.

"We will," She agreed and returned her attention to Robin. "Are you ready? We can make a stop by my vault," She said. "I'll see you John and I'll explain more when I do," She said while her and Robin headed towards her vault.

The time had flown by so fast that neither of them had realized how late it had gotten so they had decided to eat at granny's because it was close to his hotel and Snow and charmings apartment so she could pick Henry and Reign up on the way.

"I really enjoyed your company today Regina. I'm starting to see why I fell in love with you before," He said as they stood near the entrance to granny's saying their goodbyes.

"I'm glad, and I really enjoyed spending time with you too Robin," She said with a small smile, her heart beating so fast in her chest she thought it might actually explode when Robin walked closer to her, capturing her between the wood pole and him.

"You are truly an amazing woman," He whispered his head moving closer to hers. Making her stomach ache and her eyes go dark with lust. He was about to kiss her, could he possibly be in love with her already? And so what if he wasn't. She loved him and she'd give anything for a kiss.

"Pappa!" The sound of a Roland's voice made them break apart before anything happened and Robin pulled away at the sight of his son and Marian in front of him.

"Robin!" Marian yelled and ran into his embrace Roland joining the family hug. All Regina could do was close her eyes and shake her head, the familiar feeling of hurt and defeat filling her. It felt so much like deja vu and she found it so ironic that every time she was close to actually be with Robin Marian had to come in the way. And if not Marian the snow queen or her sister Zelena. "I thought I'd never see you again," Marian said. The line alone made Regina want to break down. Why did she have to keep suffering like this? Hadn't she paid enough? hadn't she been the hero for enough times to get some kind of reward?

"Robin I have to go take care of something. It was nice seeing you again," She said trying not to break down.

"Regina please let me…" He tried to reach out to her by taking her arm, but she freed it as soon as he touched her. She couldn't do this a second time, _no _a third time.

"I'm glad you found your family," She said and walked away from them as fast as her legs allowed her. tears running down her cheeks. She knew full well that her chances of making Robin fall in love with her was zero when his family was back. He might have chosen her before, but he couldn't remember that. Couldn't remember any of their times together. She had already lost this one and she had lost Robin. _agian._

* * *

**Okay I know I am breaking Hearts here, but don't worry! I WILL make it up to you. I promise! I will not leave you hanging here for longer then needed!**

**Anyway thanks for the follows and thanks for reading. Please keep up the good Work and let me know what you think. Reviews makes me write much faster ;-)**

__


	6. Have hope

**Hey Guys! I'm sorry for breaking your Hearts yesterday, here is my making up for it. Or at least trying a Little bit. Chapter 6, enjoy! **

* * *

"Regina," Snow greeted as she opened the door. "Reign had already fallen asleep and Henry and Emma are on the way, so I have made us some coffee while we wait," Snow said as Regina walked into the apartment, greeting David who was playing silently with Neal.

"With sugar or without sugar?" Snow asked as Regina sat down at the bar stool and Snow prepared the coffees.

"No sugar," She said watching David play with Neal in the other room. Snow was lucky, she had gotten everything she wanted. A boy and a girl, a nice husband, a nice apartment, a grandchild and big family. The old Regina would have been so envious and angry she would have tried to take it all away, hurting everyone in the process, but she had changed. She was happy for Snow and as much as she hated to admit it she deserved her happiness after everything she had been through, _mostly because of her. _

"So how did it go with Robin? Did anything happen?" Snow asked with a low voice so David wouldn't hear it, not that Regina minded, she was sure Snow would tell him anyway as soon as she left the apartment.

"As it always does," She said ironically with an ironic huff and a shake of her head. "Marin came back, just arrived in town," She said with sigh trying not cry again. "Guess Gold really was right when he said villains don't get happy endings," she she said and looked down at the coffee. Surely it was just as black as her heart.

"Regina you are not villain anymore, you are a hero," she said. "Everyone makes bad choices, and I have been the villain too. And look at me, I am happier then ever," She said and looked towards David and Neal.

"Yeah well I guess it's just too late for me, it seems like everytime i get close to having my true love, he walks right out of my life or is taken right out of my arms," She said and sighed again.

"You give him away too easily Regina," Snow said.

"If I don't I am not doing the right thing and that is what heroes do. If I ask him to leave Marian I'm being the villain again," she said with a shake of her head. "I just can't win, because of that stupid book," She said.

"Make him choose. Tell him that it is either you or her. I did that with David and look how that turned out," She said.

"That's different, you were under a curse." She pointed out, but Snow continued.

"Do you tink Mary Margaret was the hero or the villain?" Snow asked. Regina was confused by her question.

"The hero," She said and got Snow's point.

"I was being selfish making David choose, but at the same time I was being reasonable, he couldn't be with to women at once. And the chances where he would choose Cathrine, but that didn't make me a villain," She said.

"But this Robin, he doesn't remember me, he will choose Marian and I will lose him either way," She said.

"You don't know that Regina. Have hope, believe, that is the best thing you can do. That is what has gotten me here today. If I hadn't believed in myself and in Charming, I would never have made it to where I am now. And neither will you if you don't fight for it. As long as you think of others while you do it, you are allowed to be selfish once in a while, after all it is not just your happiness, but Robins too." Snow said. And for the first time ever Snow's hope speech helped her. Regina knew what she had to do, she knew she had to do the exact opposite of what he had been doing. _fight._

Regina went home, there were a hundred different thoughts in her mind. She was debating whether to face Robin or to lose him again. She had gotten used to losing him and she was better at doing things she knew, things she could handle. She hadn't really fought for him, and it scared her that maybe her heart break would only be even worse. Or she would be happy and that scared her. She had only been happy for very brief moments in her life and it was always taken away from her within a day.

"Now you sleep tight my princess," She said putting Reign down in her crib. For some reason Reign had been crying all day and Regina hated that she couldn't do anything for her baby girl. "Mama loves you," she whispered making soothing patterns on her head and small hairs. She knew that was the only way to make her fall asleep.

When Reign had finally fallen asleep after half an hour of soothing Regina walked into Henry's bedroom smiling when she found him reading the storybook. Regina walked over and kissed the top of his head before sitting down beside him in the bed.

"Hey sweetheart," She said. "Are you enjoying reading the storybook _again?" _She asked with a little chuckle, but truth be told she knew full well why he was reading it.

"It's just, I think maybe I found something," He said flipping through some more pages before looking up at his curious mother. "I have never noticed it before now," He said sitting up looking at his mother with a smile.

"What is it Henry?" She asked getting curious seeing the look on her sons face.

"This book doesn't write you as a villain," Regina raised her eyebrows not understanding why he said that. She knew it did, she has read the book a thousand times over looking for clues.

"I don't understand Henry of course i does," She said, but Henry just shaked his head and flipped backwards to some of the pages.

"No mom. You see this, it's you when you were younger right?" He asked her, Regina nodded but still didn't understand what he was saying. "It shows how you had your Heart broken, and all the things that built up against you to become the evil queen, like meeting gold or grandmother or Cora," He said and sighed when Regina still didn't understand. "It show's that once you were not a villain mom, that you were pushed into making the choices you made and that mom that makes you a victim, not a villain. You were young and you were pushed around with a broken heart and you made the choice you thought was right. You looked for your happy ending and you thought destroying Snow was how. But you didn't kill her and you changed, and the book might not show that, but it show's that you were a victim, not just a villain," Henry finished looking at his mother who had watery eyes and a little smile.

"I can't believe my little prince has gotten so big that he figured that out all on his own," She said hugging him. She knew that it didn't change much, but it still gave her a new kind of hope.

"But even smart grown boys has to get some sleep," She said taking the book and laying it on the night stand. "I love you sweetheart," She said kissing his head and putting the blanket over him.

"I love you too mom," He said before Regina turned his nightstand light off and closed the door to her bedroom. She was always happy whenever her and Henry talked. It could be about anything, she just loved spending time with him. He was growing way too fast and she just wanted him to be little forever, so he never had to move out or have kids or get married and don't have time for her. Of course she wanted that, she was just not ready yet.

Regina walked home from work feeling a bit sick a headache pressing on. She had promised to have a movie night with Henry and Reign so she had to go to Granny's and pick the food up she had ordered earlier.

"I have your order ready in a few minutes," Granny said when Regina walked in. "Take a seat," She said pointing towards the barstool. Regina nodded and sat down enjoying the quiet smalltalks all around. At least for a few minutes she did.

"Regina," She closed her eyes when she heard his voice. She has been doing everything she could to avoid speaking to him, she had listened to Snow that night, and she had been on the edge of confronting him, but she knew that Robin was happy, he didn't have to be confused when he didn't know her. "It's nice to see you," He said sitting down beside her. At the same time Granny came out and laid the food out.

"Thank you," Regina said standing up grabbing the bag of food. "Robin," She said about to walk away when Robin reached out and stopped her by holding her wrist.

"Regina I'm sorry, but she is my wife. And I know that from what you are saying I apparently cheated on her, but I still have to think about her." He said and Regina nodded it wasn't a surprise to her.

"I know," She said. Robin looked surprised. "And I won't get in the way of you and your wife," She said and left as soon a he let go of her wrist.

She went home to Henry and Reign. Henry had decided to watch frozen because he hadn't gotten to see it before and he already knew the people in it and their story. Reign didn't understand anything, she wasn't really watching either. Just enjoying being in a room with her mother and her big brother. And after a short hour Reign had fallen asleep and Regina had laid her down for bed.

"I think it's time for bed for you too sweetheart, you have school tomorrow," She said when she came Down.

"I wanna say hey to grandma," Henry said trying to use that as an excuse to stay up longer reading comicbooks.

"Henry Mills, you are going to bed because you have school tomorrow," She said and smiled when he obeyed with sigh. "Thank you… Now good night sweetheart and sleep tight," She added when Henry made a leave for his bed room.

"I love you mom," He said. It was something he had done ever since he had gotten her back in his life. He was making sure she knew all the time. "And say hey to Grandma for me," He said with a smirk. Regina knew that he found it funny that Snow white and the evil queen was spending so much time together. Truly he knew it was because they had some town business to take care of and since they both had small kids they needed to take of them in the day time.

"I will honey, now go to sleep," She said with a warm smile watching as Henry walked up stairs.

She decided to clean when she heard a light knock on the door and thinking it was Snow she opened the door, gasping when she realized it was Robin.

"Robin… Where is your family?" She asked confused looking around. Had it been the old Robin she would have been less surprised, but this Robin he only knew his family, he had told her that he needed to be with his wife.

"Right in front of me," He said before he crashed his lips on hers. 

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you think :D **


	7. Ursula

**Hey Guys! Here is a new chapter, a Little bit of fluff :D MERRY XMAS to you all! :D**

* * *

Regina stumbled back in surprise when Robin kissed her. She had never thought he'd come here and him kissing her after having his wife back, she would never even have dared to hope for that. And now he was here and he had planted a passionate and loving kiss on her lips and she was surprised. After a few seconds of surprise Regina finally kissed him back and a force hit them so hard they they stumbled apart both gasping for air and Regina with a small hope bubbling up inside of her.

"Regina?" Robin whispered with a tear falling from his eyes. And Regina knew right away, he had remembered. And she could feel her own tears of happiness sting in her eyes as she breathed out in relief.

"Do you remember?" She asked and Robin gave her just the answer she wanted by putting his lips on hers again in a kiss that was filled with so much love that he had to remember her. "I'm so glad you do, I have missed you so much," She said when she broke their kissing needing to feel his arms around her.

"I have missed you too, so desperately that my heart hasn't beaten fully until this moment," He said and held her close not wanting to ever let go of her. "Ever since the day I left I have been looking for a way back to you. It has never hurted so much losing someone as it was losing you. I had to fight everyday not to just crawl into a hole and not come back out," he admitted kissing her forehead. "I love you so much," He said and she could feel how he squeezed her a little closer.

"I love you too Robin. And I have missed you so much, and it hurted so much that you didn't remember, but I am just glad you believed me and that you came here," she whispered. "What made you come?" She asked the curiosity coming to mind.

"Even my cursed self didn't love Marian as a wife, more like a friend. And I had fallen in love with you again. The last three weeks we spend together you really made me fall for you. And when you left me earlier I saw how broken you were, and I went over here earlier, but you weren't here. And when you opened the door I just had to kiss you, cause even my curse selfed knew that you would tell me to go back, but Regina I will not! I love you and Marian know's that. Before we were cursed I told her. That I love you and no matter what you do, I will always be in love with you. And she has accepted it and I will not let you push me away, I am here for the long run! Especially after everything I have done to come here." He said looking directly into her eyes to prove his point.

"Robin I want to be with you too, and this time we can." She said enjoying his smell and the feeling of his body heat spreading to her. "But I just, I have so many questions like how did you get here and why?" She asked still not letting go.

"I was miserable without you, I kept trying to figure out a way to come back, but I couldn't. And so we went to New York one day and I meet a woman and she told me she could help me get back to you." He said and Regina looked up at him surprised. Who was this woman? "She told me that if I got my memory back within a month, I would get to leave in peace with you." He told her.

"And if you didn't?" Regina pushed, not really sure she wanted to hear the answer to that.

"If I didn't she'd have the rights to kill me," He whispered clearly afraid of her reaction and for good reasons. Regina stepped back as soon as he finished his statement.

"You what?!" She snapped. "Are you out of your mind?! What if you hadn't gotten your memory back Robin! I would have lost you and so would your family," She said. Hurt that Robin would do such a thing.

"Regina it was a gamble that I would do again. Cause I knew you would find a way. And you did," She said. "Just in time," He said pointing out this was the last day of the month he had gotten.

"Thank god for that Robin," She said trying to hold back the disappointment and anger that he would do that. "I'm just glad you remember," She said with a small smile.

"So am I, more then you know." He said about to reach out for her, but was cut off by another voice.

"You might have won this one Robin Hood, but this is not over," Ursula said and smirked when Regina's eyes widened.

"Ursula," she spat her name out in disgust she hated the woman. And if she was there Storybrooke would no longer be safe. "Get out of my town," Regina said in anger.

"You two know each other?" Robin asked his own eyes widening a little bit. "How?" He added.

"Yes we do." Regina said. "When I thought she was a myth I tricked Ariel into thinking I was ursula. And when Ursula found out she tried to kill me," she said. "A good thing the evil queen is a lot stronger," She was talking to Robin, but kept her eyes glued on Ursula.

"Well the evil queen has something coming to her, cause while you have become weak and all hero, the queens of darkness has gotten together and we will take you down," Ursula said with a laugh she knew would piss Regina off. And she was right, cause Regina took a few step towards her until she was standing right in front of her.

"Well dear that is an assumption that will be my pleasure to prove wrong," She said in a low and dark voice. "And tell maleficent that if she joins your band of not so scary and no so much queens, I will squeeze her like the little rat she is," Regina threatened and added a smirk.

"You think that you are so strong and invincible, but you are wrong. We will destroy you," Ursula threatened.

"Well it's a good thing the evil queen don't lose then," Regina said and before Ursula even got to answer Regina sent her off in a cloud of smoke. Only realising how bad this looked when she heard Robin gasp.

"Regina," He said softly. Regina turned around with a small smile.

"Robin you knew I was the evil queen when you met me," She tried and luckily Robin smiled.

"Using my own words against me, well played," He said walking over to her and pulling her into his arms. "But right now I don't care about queens of darkness or vendettas or even the evil queen. All i care about is you Regina. And having my beautiful and sexy girlfriend back," He said and gave her a peck kiss. "But now I would really like to hold my beautiful baby girl," He said taking Regina by the hand walking towards their girls room.

* * *

**Please let me know what you think! :D **


	8. Our family

**Happy new year everyone! Here is a bit of fluff to bring you into the new year! Love ya all :D **

* * *

"Robin what are you looking at?" Regina asked as she lifted her daughter up from the crip. She had been feeling him staring at him for at least 5 minutes.

"I'm just so happy to have my soulmate and my beautiful daughter and our grown up sons back in my life," He stated looking deeply at her. She couldn't help it but smile herself when she turned around and looked at him. She had had him back in his life for two days and she already felt like this was her happy ever after. And even thought she was scared to lose it any moment, she just enjoyed the happiness while it lasted. "I love you so much," He said walking over to her, planting a warm and loving kiss on her lips. "And I love you too my sweet baby girl," he said when he broke the kiss. He moved down to plant a kiss on his daughter's forehead. Regina laughed and handed Reign to Robin. "You too are my two favourite women on this planet, and I will protect you and your mother with my life, always," He said to Reign smiling when she tried to reach out for his face. He hadn't gotten a moment to just look at her before now. He had been so caught up being happy that he was back. That he and his Regina could be together so happy that he had missed that her blue eyes looked just like his, but that her face was like seeing Regina in a smaller version. There was actually so much about her that reminded Robin of Regina. He knew that one day she'd grow up to be just as beautiful and brave as her mother, and he'd be there for her every step of the way and do anything for her to be happy, just as he would for Roland and Henry.

"Regina…" He said taking one more moment looking at his daughter before returning his attention to her. "Thank you so much for giving me a second chance. And for this beautiful baby girl, nothing makes me happier than to have a daughter who'll look just like you," He said and Regina smirked.

"Who says she's going to look like me? Thank all heavens if she has gotten your personality and not mine. Otherwise it will be hell when she becomes a teen," Regina teased trying to lighten the mood from all that tension.

"It would probably be nice if she doesn't get you sassiness," He teased with a wink. "No in all sincerity I hope she will be like you, brave, kind, sweet, loving, caring and a hell of a kick as mother." He said.

"The brave and kick as mother i agree on, but really Robin? kind and caring? Those are not really words people would use to describe me," She said with huff. But Robin just shook his head.

"Well I happen to know that when you care about someone and love someone you do it with a fire that no one else does." He said. "And maybe you might not like many people for good reasons, but I know when you do there is no stopping you and that is one of the many reasons I love you… The fire you have inside, the passion it is what makes you so strong and brave and I love you for that. Because I know that you always put the people you love first," he said and snaked his free arm around her waist pulling her closer to him and Regin. "And I promise you we will be a family. And I know that you hate when I say it, but we will be that perfect family with a white picket fence, a mom and dad who stands there waving at the children as they go to school, and we will be old and proud." He said.

"You want to be old and have a white picket fence?" Regina asked her eyebrows furred. It was definitely not what she had on her mind.

"No, but I wanna be happy. I want you and our kids to be happy and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. And I don't care about magic or money or evil queens or snow queen or even the queens of darkness. All i care about is you, me and our family. Okay?" Regina's heart was exploding with happiness, she couldn't believe this was making her want to cry, she was so happy and if anyone would have told her 5 years ago that she would stand here and let words like that make her happy she would have roasted them.

"I want that too," She said and leaned in loving the feeling of Robin's arm around her and his smell. She loved even more that he was holding his daughter in their hands, _no their _daughter.

"Robin?" Regina said quietly breaking free from his arms, turning more serious. "What will we do about the queens of darkness?" She asked. There was a strong part of her that just wanted to go all evil queen and kill them, but she also knew that would take away everything she had spent so much time trying to build.

"First we will lay our daughter down for the night. Then we will go to bed and get some well deserved sleep and I will hold you through the night to make sure I never lose you again. Then in the morning we will go talk to everyone at granny's we will fill them in. We will take our boys and baby girl and enjoy the day as a family… That is what we will do," Robin said putting Reign back in her crib planting a sweet kiss on her forehead.

"You want to just ignore the fact that Ursula want's to kill you because she has a vendetta against me?" Regina shaked her head when she realized how familiar those words were in her mouth. How many villains ago was it her sister trying to destroy her? 1? 2?

"Regina we won over the snow queen and the wicked witch. We can handle this, just let the others do it," Robin said. But no matter how much Regina changed, she would never be one to back down from a fight. Even one with three powerful magicians against one powerful (yet somewhat weakened) evil queen and her bunch of heroes. If it hadn't been because of the _heroes always win_ and the _lets have hope, then we will win for sure._ Regina would probably have given up already.

"Robin, this fight is slightly different, Snow queen she was obsessed, never really cared about ruling anything. My sister obsessed, never really cared about destroying anyone, but me. Peter pan, to cooked up for his own good and should never have left the bloody island. My mother well should have known that the Mills can't take down _Snow White, _No matter how hard they try. And that leaves me, and I guess that one doesn't need explaining." She said forgetting all about her point. "Yes these dark queens might obsessed too, but they are after something far worse than all of the villains. They want the one thing they can't have, _a happy ending, _" She said with a sigh.

"And how do you know that?" Robin asked confused leading them out of Reigns room.

"Because I want the exact same thing, the only difference between me and them is that I won't destroy anyone or anything getting in my way. But they will. _Trust_ me," She said. "They'll stop at nothing to get it,"

"But good always wins, you know that," He said, he sounded just like Snow when he said it, and if she hadn't missed him so damn much she would have hated him for it, but she didn't.

"In the end," She sighed when Robin still didn't get what she was saying. "The Snow queen didn't win, did she?" Robin shook his head. "But didn't she hurt us, for way too long?" She added and now he realized what he was getting at. "Good might win in the end, but that doesn't mean countless numbers of people won't be hurt, cause trust me when it comes to this I know," She said sadly. Robin nodded and cupped her face.

"And we will do something, of course we will help, that is what I love doing, I will just not risk the safety of you or our kids, okay?" He said firmly and smiled. She nodded agreeing with him and for now she would let it be.

"But tell me what they are like, the queens of darkness clearly you have history with them," He said when they headed towards the bedroom to get some well deserved sleep.

"Well I don't know much. I know Ursula is a bitch. And Maleficent used to be my best friend when i was evil. We'd always talk about how much we hated Aurora and Snow and we'd share evil stories." She shaked her head, it was weird to think that she had been like this. That a small part deep inside her always would be waiting for her to crack and become that person again. And Regina knew she was, that if someone hurt the people she loved she'd kill them, it would always be a part of her nature, cause it had been a part of her for so long, and it was what her mother had always done.

"Maleficent is actually the one who invented the sleeping curse," Regina explained changing to her nightdress, putting her hair up in a little pony tale.

"But I thought you used it on Snow?" Robin asked confused.

"I did, but I got it from her. Got the dark curse from her too. Originally yes it was Rumpel's, but Maleficent had it. And that's also where our friendship stopped… I tried to kill her weakness, and I guess there was no going back from there," Regina said.

"Well there is one thing I am sure of… None of those dark queens are as kickass as my queen," He said and placed his hands on each side of her waist making them both step back towards the bed.

"You think the evil queen was a kickass?" Regina asked and was confused when Robin shook his head, pushing her down on the bed.

"I don't know about the evil queen, but queen Regina sure as hell is one kickass queen," He said and crawled down on bed his body lingering above hers.

"Well as a kickass queen, I advise you to do as I demand," She said firmly throwing a smile at him. She loved that they could joke around like this, making things less tense. And she just loved him.

"Well your majesty, what will you have a humble and gentle thief as me do?" He asked planting a wet kiss on her mouth and moving to her neck. She let out a moan, she had missed this part of him so much too.

"Well what I want you to do does not involve gentle," She shoot back with a smirk as he only laughed and kept kissing her.

* * *

**Hey Guys! Please let me know what ya think! :D **


	9. join the dark side

**Hey Guys! I hope you had a good newyears... Here is the first chapter in 2015, enjoy :D **

* * *

"Henry?" Roland asked Henry as they sat by the sofa in the living room. Regina was about step in when she heard him. She saw Henry nodd.

"Do you think Gina loves me less because I'm not her real son?" He asked sadly looking down. It broke her heart that he would even think so, but she waited with interfering until Henry had answered.

"No of course not, I'm not moms son by blood either, but she still loves me more then anything," Henry said and Regina couldn't help it but smile when she heard him say that. She loved the relationship she and Henry had gotten over the last year and it had kept her alive.

"But it's not the same, I have another mother too." He said. "Maybe she dosen't like me because my mamma is back. And now that her and daddy has a real baby together" Roland said and she heard Henry turn the tv off.

"Roland that's not true. Listen buddy, I have another mother too. A birth mother her name i Emma, you know her." He said and Roland nodded. "Look mom loves all of us equally. And yes of course she loves the fact that she and Robin has a child that is theirs, but that doesn't make her love us any less. I promise you," Henry said and Regina felt relieved it was what she had been the most afraid of when she got pregnant with Reign, that Henry would feel like she was replacing him or that she loved her more because she was her blood. And in the start yes Henry had been jealous that he had to share the attention, he had always had all his mother's attention, but he had learned just as quickly that his mothers love was big enough for all of her kids to share.

"So she loves me too?" Roland asked suddenly more happy.

"Of course I do," Regina said and stepped into the room. Both of the boys looked taken aback by her sudden presense. "I love you just as much as I love your brother and sister," She said and kneeled down to kiss his cheek. "You are my son too Roland," She assured him. "And I love all my children to the moon and back 10 times, okay?" She asked and Roland nodded with a little smile.

"I love you too mamma," He said and Regina felt her heart explode she had never heard him call her mamma, only one time back in the missing year and it had meant so much to her.

"And daddy," He smiled. "We love daddy too," He added and looked at something behind her. And she could guess right away it was Robin.

"I don't know about that, your dad can be a little… Annoying from time to time, don't you think? And he is terrible at cleaning up. Leaves his stuff out everywhere." She said and smirked, when she could almost hear him huff. "And he snores terribly loudly," She added and laughed when she felt Robin lift her up and turn her around.

"And you are a terrible liar, _your majesty," _He smirked before he leaned down and kissed her, both of their hearts exploding with love for eachother. "You are lucky that I love you so much," He said with a laugh.

"And I love you," She said the mood turning more tense as they looked each other in the eyes, both of them feeling everything around fade away until-

"You guys get a room, you are groose," She felt the happiness grow in her chest, this was the moment she had wanted ever since she was 18, a normal and happy family, it was what she had always wished for.

"Henry you are groose with Grace too!" Roland blurted out and Henry looked angry. Regina was surprised by these news, she hadn't heard about him and Grace.

"Roland!" Henry said. "You promised to keep it secret," Henry said and blushed when he caught his mother's eye.

"Sorry Henry," Roland said and turned the tv on again.

"We will talk later Henry," Regina said, she wanted to know why he hadn't told her. And she wasn't going to ask him to tell her everything, but she just wanted him to know that he could talk about these things with her and if not he could talk to Robin and as much as she hated it _Hook. _"But now Daddy and I have an important meeting, so you guys behave and Granny is upstairs with Reign and she will look after you," She added and kissed both of her sons goodbye. Before walking out with her love.

* * *

"But we are not sure what these queens will do or what they want or even how they got here," Emma said flatly.

"Thank you for telling us what we already know miss Swan," Regina said annoyed sitting back in her chair. This meeting had gotten them no further. "We don't need to talk about what we don't know, we need to make a plan," she added.

"Maybe we can ask them?" Belle said, and Regina sighed. She was surrounded by naive princesses.

"What a great idea! Let's go and talk to the queens of darkness, I'm sure they'll tell us what their evil plan is so we can stop them." She said sarcastically. "Clearly none of you idiots have a better plan, so I'm gonna go with mine," She said standing up.

"And what is your plan?" Snow asked.

"To make them tell me," Regina smirked, but as she was about to take a leave she was stopped by Robin.

"You are not going anywhere or doing anything," He said firmly and gave her a look. They had already talked about this and Regina knew she wouldn't win this fight against Robin. "Sit down," Normally she wouldn't have obeyed, but she also knew this wasn't the time to fight.

"Don't worry I can help you with that Regina," Regina stood up instently when she heard Maleficent's voice behind her.

"_Maleficent_," She spat stepping closer to her. Regina wasn't afraid of Maleficent never had been. "Aurora," Maleficent said with a smirk her attention falling on Snow White right after. "I see you have joined the other side," She said returning her attention to Regina.

"What do you want?" Regina asked sounding impatient. "I have so much to do and you are taking up precious time," She smirked.

"Well I just wanted to pay my old best friend a visit and say that I got your message from Ursula. And don't worry I will take you up on that threat," She said clinging to her wand.

"Bring it on," Regina said not taking her gaze off of her.

"Maleficent I thought I told you not talk like that to the queen," Another woman said as she appeared. She looked weird. One half of her hair was black and the other white. "Allow me to introduce myself… Cruella deville, and it's an honor to meet you. Your majesty," She said and bowed slightly for Regina. Everyone was taken aback by her act.

"Cruella Deville? And what are you doing in my town? And why?" Regina asked, hating that she knew nothing about this villain.

"Well I want the same as you, to find the author of the storybook so we can get a happy ending," Regina eyes widened. How did they know about that? She had barely even told anyone in the room about that. How the hell did they know about it?

"How do you know about that?" Regina asked in surprise hearing people whisper behind her.

"Someone told us, but that is beside the point Regina. We have a way to do it," Cruella said, but Regina couldn't believe that. She had been through every single book they had found right after Robin left, they were all empty, no clues. Nothing.

"Well do entertain me with what you think you have found," Regina said with a smirk, but Cruella just smiled.

"We want you to join us. You are the last queen we need, if you join us no one can beat us. We will be so strong that no book can take our happy ending. You know that the only reason we have lost every time is because the heroes are more, but if you join us we will be the strongest force to have ever existed." Cruella said, but Regina couldn't help it to let out a laugh.

"You want me to join your band of dark queens?" She tried to stop laughing. "You must have had a long travel or hid your head, I would never join side with anyone, the evil queen works _alone_." she said.

"And that's why you have lost," Maleficent said pointing at Snow white. Regina looked behind her only to be found by terrified eyes by everyone.

"I haven't lost, I just decided that destroying Snow White wasn't my happy ending and instead I went and got myself one. You should try it, maybe it would ease some of those wrinkles," Regina smirked when she got the reaction she wanted.

"The dark one said you'd be hard to win over, but it will happen," Cruella said and looked around. "Maybe you'll just need some convincing," She said smirking while she looked at Robin. "A wake up call," She said still not taking her eyes off of him. And Regina's heart beated faster, this was exactly the thing she was scared would happen now that she had him back. Now that she had her happy ending, she could already see it fall apart _again_. "Till then Regina," Cruella said and disappeared in a cloud of smoke followed by Maleficent.

"Meeting is over," Reina said storming out of the room. This was not what she needed right now. She didn't need more people trying to destroy her family, Peter pan had been a pain in the ass and her sister had really messed things up, but at the same time something good had come out of it, only to be destroyed by Marian and if not Marian the Snow queen. And now these three villains, couldn't she just get a tiny break from it?

"Regina!" She heard Robin's voice behind her and turned around as he approached her with a smile. "It's going to be okay, I know you are stronger than that, we will defeat them, I promise," if it hadn't been because she was so tired and dried out she would have put up a fight, come up with a million reasons why they wouldn't, but she was and she didn't want to fight. Not now, not ever.

"I know," She sighed. "I just hope that I can be as strong as you need me to be," She said putting her forehead on his.

"I will help you. You have fought the inner evil queen before, so many times before and this is no different. I believe in you and I know you hate it and you don't believe in hope, but I do and to me it matters," Robin said caressing her cheeks, nuzzling his nose with hers. "I love you," He added.

"I will be strong for us," She said closing her eyes. "And I love you," she added with a sigh. _so much, that I can't lose you to them. _She thought to herself. _I won't lose you again, even if i have to become the evil queen and you'll hate me._

* * *

_**Please let me know what you think :D **_


	10. A horrible morning

**Hey Guys! There are no good excuses for this late update, but I have been a busy busy girl so i apalogize and I promise to update this soon. Though I think the Next chapter will be the last, though it will be longer and hopefully make up for some of the waiting time.**

**Anyways enjoy! :D **

* * *

"Good morning my love," Robin said with his most charming accent kissing the side of her head. She closed her eyes enjoying how warm and comfy the bed felt with him by her side and with his arms around her. She would never do without the feeling of him by her side again, and she had realized just how happy it made her.

"Mama!" She heard Roland yell excitedly running into their room and just at the same moment the cry of Reign was heard in the whole house.

"Well since Roland just called my name, you'll have to take Reign," Regina teased as Roland jumped onto the bed and wrapped his arms around her. He had been like that the past two weeks, his talk with Henry hadn't convinced him fully, so he needed to make sure he had Regina.

"Doesn't seem fair of course the children will pick sides with you my queen," He said sitting up kissing both Roland and Regina .

"Don't charm thief, go take care of _your_ daughter," She said with a wink wrapping her arms around Roland giving him a kiss on the forehead.

"_My_ daughter, if I recall correctly you were as much there when she was created as I was," He teased, Regina's eyes widening at his comment, Roland was in the room it was totally inappropriate to talk about matters like that in front of him.

"Robin Hood!" Regina warned him, but he only laughed drinking in the sight of Roland in Regina's eyes in front of him. This wamed his heart. He had missed her so much and now standing here in the silence enjoying life… _Wait silence…_

"Do you guys hear that?" Robin asked, normally Reign didn't stop crying before she got what she wanted. Why was she quiet?

"I don't hear anything," Regina said sounding confused laughing as Roland tried to concentrate finding the thing Robin was asking if they could hear.

"That's the problem," Robin said rushing out of the room and into Reigns room and he was right. When he came in there she was nowhere to be seen, not in her crib, she couldn't have crawled out, she was way too young, she could barely hold her own head up. His heart started racing. _where could she be? _He started thinking, but his mind kept showing him awful pictures of something bad happening to her. _Henry! _Maybe he had taken her because he heard her cry. He surely loved his sister.

Robin rushed out of the room and into Henry's room. He was sitting on the edge of the bed reading the storybook _again_. If Robin hadn't been so panicked and scared he would even have smiled at how hard Henry worked looking for clues on how to get his mother her happy ending.

"Henry have you seen your baby sister?" Robin asked his voice a hoarse from running and panicking. Henry looked up and made a concerned shook of his head. And Robin's heart dropped, he was the last possibility.

Robin froze for a moment not sure what to do until he decided and prayed his eyes and mind was playing him, maybe Reign was infact in the crib. So he ran back to the room passing a worried Regina on the way storming into the empty baby room, his heart was jumping hardly and hurting in his chest. She wasn't there, there was no denying it. She was gone, he had lost his baby girl. Someone had stolen her, god he prayed she was okay.

"Robin what is wrong?" Regina's voice cut like knives his body turning as stiff as a door. How was he gonna tell Regina her daughter was missing? he knew how much she loved their children, that she would anything for them. She would be broken. Still he needed to tell her right?

"Regina…" He said as calmly as possible turning around to look into her worried and confused eyes. "It's Reign… I… I can't find her," He almost whispered the last part afraid of what it would do to say it. He was even more afraid to look at her, to see her reaction.

"What do you mean you can't find her?" Regina asked obviously denying what Robin was telling her.

"She's not in her crib and Henry doesn't have her," Robin said looking down afraid to see the reaction.

"You must be mistaking," He heard her say, she was clearly trying to look strong, but Robin could be see behind her facade that she was breaking down.

"Regina," He said softly turning around as she walked over to the crib his eyes following her movements. "She's not here," He tried again, but she just shook her head starting to throw things to all sides looking for her. Robin just started at her wanting to do the same, but he was frozen, he was still panicked and afraid, but seeing Regina like this made it even worse. A mother should never have to lose her daughter and it wasn't until he could hear her sobbing while throwing things around he walked over and putted his arms around her waist slowly pulling her away from Reign's things.

"No Robin I need to find her," She cried trying to get out of his arms, but Robin just turned her around to see face to face with her.

"And we will Regina, I promise you that I will die before I give up on our daughter, but _this_ isn't going to help us," He said wiping a tear away, he didn't know he could be this calm when he was so scared and broken, but he was, _for her._

"I have to find her," Regina said getting out of Robins arms nearly running out of the room and it wasn't long before Robin could hear the front door being closed with a smack. He just closed his eyes taking in a deep breath, he could go after her, but he knew it would do no good for either of them. What he needed to do was find Reign and put her where she belongs, _in her mothers arms._

* * *

_**Thank you Guys for reading! Please let me know what ya think :D **_


	11. The happy ending

**Here it is: The last chapter. Thank you so much for readingm it has been so much fun writting this story and I have enjoyed every single one of your reviews, so don't forget to leave a last one ;-) Thank you Guys for following it and I am sorry for the kind of rushed ending.  
I don't think 4B will end like this and I sure don't hope so, I never want the show to end.  
But I do hope we at least get some kind of happiness for Outlaw queen and some Roland/Regina or Roland/henry or even Henry/Robin moments would do good too. **

**Anyway thank you as always and please let me know what ya think! :D**

* * *

A lot of things ran through Regina's head when she found out that her daughter was missing. _Who did it? Was she ever gonna find her? What if something had happened? She needed to find her. She was going to die if she had lost her baby girl, why was Robin just standing there? Why was she just standing there? _But the last thought that went into Regina's head was _vengeance. _She knew that it was a wrong thought and she would be talking ethics with Robin and Henry for the rest of her life, maybe even Snow and Emma too, but Reign was her baby girl and she had lost her, right now she didn't care who the hell had taken her, she would kill the person guilty and if they had touched as much as a hair on her head she would make them wish she had killed them.

"Where is your husband?!" Regina yelled running into Gold's shop, she was meet by a pair of worried eyes.

"Regina calm down. What is going on?" Belle asked calmly, but Regina was angry, she knew Rumpel had something to do with this, she knew he was working with the queens of darkness and she needed to find him and get her daughter.

"You snake of a husband kidnapped my daughter, so if you don't tell me where here is, I would not wish to be you right now!" She threatened her blood boiling.

"Regina I am sorry, but I have no idea. I haven't seen him since I made him cross the timeline." She said and only a second after Regina ran out of there. She was trying to think of all the places they could be. She had no clue, they had always showed up on her doorstep. If she just had something of theirs so she could locate them. Maybe Cinderella or Aurora had something? It was a long shot, but it was better then nothing and Regina would not give up. So she ran into granny's, everyone started at her in shock when she walked in. Her brow raised, what had she missed?

"Snow!? Just the person I was looking for," She yelled when she noticed Snow, Charming and baby Neal in one of the corners. She almost ran over there, but before she could get near them Charming jumped in front of Snow.

"Don't touch her," He said to Regina's surprise.

"I get that we have a history, but I thought we were over that a long time ago," she groaned.

"Regina?" Snow asked in disbelief walking past David.

"Who else? What is wrong with you guys?" She asked annoyed.

"It's just what you are wearing made you look like the evil queen again and with the queens of darkness here…" She trailed off when Regina looked down. They were right she was in one of her evil queen dresses. _What the hell? Was this a joke? She hadn't put this on? And her hair… It was long._

"I don't understand," Regina whispered to herself until it hit her. _The drink… _She was having a drink yesterday when the queens of darkness showed up and when they left it had tasted weird, but she hadn't paid any mind to it. Of course it was distraction. She had heard of this curse, it was used often with villains who turned good, as soon as they had thoughts like villains or acted like villians they'd look like their true color. _But why? What are they getting out of it? _

"My daughter she has been kidnapped, I need to find the queens of darkness, I was hoping Cinderella or Aurora would have something of Maleficent's and Ursula's" Regina said and watched as Snow's face dropped.

"You didn't talk to Emma," She said quietly.

"They have been missing since yesterday, when Cinderella went missing we called Eric and Aurora is missing too, that is why we thought maybe you had come for Snow White," Charming said and Regina's heart dropped, now she needed to look everywhere and she might be too late. She looked down and noticed her dress changing to the one she was wearing when she left the house, _god she hated this curse already. _

"Regina? Do you still have the curse?" Snow asked suddenly.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Well the curse came from Maleficent right, who got it from Rumpel, so it will bring you to one of them… Right?" Snow said and Regina couldn't help it but smile a little. She hated admitting it, but Snow had just given her a little bit of hope.

"Thank you," Regina said and used her magic to get the roll with the curse on to appear, and with it her clothes changed back to the evil queens clothing.

"Regina don't do something Henry wouldn't do," Snow said as Regina made the object fly. Regina ignored what Snow said before running after the flying curse. She couldn't wait to hold her daughter in her arms agian. And she couldn't wait to chuck the life out of the person who dared take her baby girl.

While Regina tried to keep her concentration on the curse her phone kept ringing, she tried to ignore it, but the person calling her wouldn't give up. So she picked it up still following the the curse.

"What?!" She snapped at the person on the other side of the phone.

"Regina! I have found Reign," Robin said out of breath. Regina stopped dead in her tracks the curse doing the same thing.

"How?" She asked in disbelief not knowing if she should be relieved or worried, how did he manage to find Reign before her? He didn't have magic.

"I went to Emma and she made a locating spell on some of Reign's cloth and we found and she is safe," Robin said. _Why hadn't she thought of that? She should have, it should have been the first thought flying through her head._

"Why didn't I think off that…" Regina sighed.

"Because you were too busy plotting your revenge, face it you haven't changed a bit... _Old friend_," She turned around to the sound of Maleficent's voice.

"You… You did this…" Regina said feeling the anger become her whole being.

"Don't worry nothing happened to her, I just drove her to the nursery the school has… I just needed to find a way to make you realize," She smirked as Ursula and Cruella appeared behind her and she could spot Rumpel in the background of them.

"Make me realize what?" She asked still angry, but slightly interested what their next move was.

"Regina what is going on?" She heard Robin's voice, she had forgotten everything about the phone, she hung up not telling him anything, she knew he would make her leave. But that wasn't Regina's plan at all, no she would listen to what they were saying and then she would kill every single one of them.

"That you are and will always be a villain, and as you sure have heard before villains don't _get_ happy endings because the hero's always win.." Ursula said.

"I am perfectly happy where I am," Regina pointed out but only to be laughed at.

"We all know that it never lasts for you…" Maleficent smirked. "You always end up losing," She added.

"Because of this," Ursula said and with a snap of her fingers she was holding the storybook in her hands. _So Rumpel had told them about the book. Great…_

"And do enlighten me, how are you planning to change that?" Regina asked almost amused.

"There is prophecy if the strongest villains joins powers these powers will collide and they will be strong enough to do anything including changing the storybook," Rumpel said coming out of the shadow. Regina closed her eyes for a second, there was a voice inside of her telling her this was so wrong. _Robin's voice… _But then there were also the voice that told her this might actually work. It would make sense, the more magic, the more power.

"And you want me to do what?" Regina asked the little voice inside of her screaming at her while she could feel her hair grow longer and her thoughts darker.

"Join us, take over the world, take you happiness." Ursula said with an evil smirk.

"And after you cursed me, you want me to believe that you aren't tricking me," She pointed out.

"We only did it to prove our point, the outfit and thoughts changes when you do it. It only shows the truth, only show's that you haven't changed, that you will not get your happy ending if you don't take it," Cruella said. Regina sighed, it wasn't as if there was much to think about. She knew sitting around looking for clues wouldn't help, she had done it for too long. And doing this taking her happy ending wasn't really evil. She wasn't hurting anyone in the process, only making herself and her family happy. Stopping all the worries, right?

"I'll do it if you promise to never touch my family," Regina said and watched as they looked happily at each other, obviously she was the missing piece in their puzzle. But at the same time she wasn't sure whether to trust them or not.

"Deal," Cruella said and with a flick of her hands there was a big fire and they were all standing around it. It seemed awfully common.

"All we have to do is point our magic at this and…." She was cut of by a loud sound.

"Stop! Don't do this," She turned her head at the sound of Henry's voice. He was running as fast as he could Emma and Robin right behind him. Regina's heart skipped a beat and she swallowed the lump in her throat, that was a bumb in her plan.

"Mom don't do this," Henry said and stopped, magic shield Regina noticed, to keep any uninvited people out.

"Regina you know this is the right thing to do, Henry doesn't understand the curse, that's all." Ursula tried.

"Mom look at me, we will find your happy ending I promise," He said and Regina's face dropped. She knew she was hurting, but she had to do this. When she turned to look at the others there magic was already running into the fire.

"Come on Regina," Rumpel said and Regina took a deep breath before focusing on the achievement she wanted.

"I'm sorry Henry," she said before letting her magic float out of her hands and the second it collided with the others they were thrown back with a big blow.

The second Regina hit the ground Robin ran to her to make sure she was alright. He helped her up. She looked at the others who looked confused and then she looked at the fire that was slowly burning out.

"I should have worked," Rumpel cursed as the others stood up. Regina smirked.

"Rumpel you should have seen it coming." She said and Rumpel looked angrily at her.

"I don't understand?" Emma said. Regina turned around to look at her and at the same time she noticed her clothing had changed to her own again.

"Simpel… There were one thing they had failed to think about apart from the fact that Malificent and I are friendsm" Regina said and looked back at them for a moment smiling back at Malificent. "I have light magic now and light magic colliding with their magic destroyed there curse." She said and they looked amazed at her. "I just needed to keep the act up after Mal told me about theit plan, we decided to put an act of hate up," Regina said. "Which is why I made sure Robin would find Reign and not I, I had put a spell on Reign along time ago making sure no one with dark magic could harm her and Malificent made sure she was the one to take Reign. I knew there there was a curse in the drink, I just had to keep thinking evil thoughts to trick them," Regina smirked. "I'm sorry Robin, I couldn't risk destroying the plan telling you," She said looking everywhere, but at him.

"Well played," Rumpel said. "But it is not over yet, as long as the storybook is here you will not get your happy ending," Rumpel smirked before disappearing in a cloud of smoke followed by Ursula.

"I'm so proud of you mom," Henry said throwing his arms around his mother. "I love you," Henry added.

"I love you too baby," Regina said kissing the top of his head. _so much. _"But I guess we are back to square one on this," Regina said and made the storybook appear in her hands.

"Actually," Henry said taking the book. "I think I might have found out what to do with that," He added and they all listened closely.

"I think we have been looking for the wrong clues, we have been looking for clues inside the storybook," Henry said.

"Yes because we want to find the arthur?" Regina said.

"No the clue is not in storybook mom, it is _the _storybook," She was still confused, but when she looked at Robin he seemed to have catched up on what he meant.

"I still don't understand, isn't it the same thing, the outside of the storybook and the inside of the storybook?" Regina asked.

"No mom you don't understand. It is the storybook itself, when I touched the storybook I started believing again, I didn't have to read what was inside it," Henry pointed.

"So it's the storybook itself, but I still don't see how it helps us?" She said.

"Because if the storybook would _disappear _then there would be nothing but you to control your happy ending," Robin said. Regina's eyes widened, they might be right.

"It might work," Regina said feeling the hope float through her again.

"Well let's try," Henry said taking the storybook from his mom walking over to the fire. Regina froze for a second, _what would happen if it didn't work? What if she destroyed everyone's happy endings in the process? What if they were wrong, they'd never be able to find the arthur. then _"Mom?" He asked. Regina woke from her trance turning around to look at her son.

"No…" She simply said. She couldn't do it, it wasn't the right thing to do, what if Henry needed to believe again, what if someone else did? And what if it just completely destroyed everyone? She didn't just have Henry to think of anymore, she had Robin and she had Roland and Reign. She wouldn't admit it, but she cared about Snow and Emma too. She couldn't risk their lives. She hadn't come this long to go right back in the same trap.

"What?" Henry asked confused.

"I can't go through with it. There is a possibility it will destroy everyone else's happiness including yours, I can't do that." she admitted. "My happiness is not worth the loss of yours," The storybook started glowing white and everyone started taken aback at it, until Henry opened it his mouth dropping.

"What just happend?" Emma asked walking over to Henry.

"The storybook, it changed," Henry said. Regina wasn't sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing until he looked up with a smile.

"Let me see," Regina said raising a brow before Henry handled it to her. He was right the book had changed. She looked at it with wide eyes. She flipped through the pages and looked as pictures of her and Robin's story had been added until the last picture of where they were now. on the other side there was a text: "_And so the queen and Robin Hood went home to their family." _It was the only thing she read before she flipped to the next pages. They were blank until the final page of the book: "**And that's the story of how they all lived happily ever after," **She looked up at the others a tear escaping her eye. This was it, she had done it. They had done it. Found the happy ending.

"We did it," Regina exclaimed as Robin walked up to pull her into a hug. "We finished the story, we got our happy ending," She couldn't believe it was over. They had been through so much everyone in this town had. They had fought for their happy endings and that was how they had got it, how she had done it.

"Let's go home," Robin said with a big smile. "Let's go enjoy our happy ending," He added kissing her cheek. Regina giggled and finally felt what she hadn't felt in years, maybe not ever. _Freedom_ and _happiness_.

And so they lived happily ever after.


End file.
